Beyond Infinity: Anesidora
Beyond Infinity: Anesidora is an upcoming Tactics RPG game by Gemini Drake for the RPG Maker VX Ace. It is a spiritual sequel/reboot of the original Beyond Infinity title that never saw the light of day. Unlike its predecessor, this title will feature more than Nintendo-based characters. Recently announced, Beyond Infinity: Anesidora ''will receive a fanfiction on Gemini Drake's deviantArt page. He has confirmed it may or may not be an alternate telling of what the game may be. The subtitle for the story will be ''Cycle 0. All characters confirmed in the game will show up for the story. Setting Anesidora is a land in the vast Infinity - the Universe - that can only be accessed by the recently deceased. Though it is a world of the dead, it is unlike any netherworld. Anyone who comes here are granted the title of Traveler, and are placed under the administration of three Administrators, or Judges to the earlier inhabitants. For those who died of an unnatural death involving an accident or illness were placed under the watchful eye of the studious and by-the-books Administrator, X. Those who died of an unnatural death involving acts of heroism were placed within the laid back Administrator Y's jurisdiction. Criminals, murderers, and those who fall under suicide are watched over by the enigmatic Administrator, Z. Each Traveler has the same task appointed to them by their Administrator: collect Karma Energy. Karma is the life force of Anesidora itself and is the one energy sustaining the Travelers' appearance in the world. The more they collect, the better chances they have of earning the ultimate prize: rebirth. The winning Traveler, and only one may win the contest, will be returned to life as though their death had never happened. However, there is a catch. If a Traveler wishes to participate in the current Karma Cycle they must pay the Administrator with an entry fee of their most precious memory. Once they win the cycle, they will have their life and ''memory returned. Those who fail and lose all Karma Energy are exiled back to their world to die the way they had. A Traveler can either team with other fellow Travelers, or they can team with the numerous citizens that call the land their home. Anyone who dwells here come from any form of fantasy, whether it be a book, movie, comic, video game, anime, etc. The first person a Traveler teams up with earns the title of Companion, a bond that links them together for as long as the bond is strong. But like any other tale, where there are always those who try to do good, there will always be those who try to bring it all to ruin. The Collectors are a group of villainous people who also desire to gain Karma Energy, but only through the Travelers. The reasoning behind their dislike for Travelers is unknown or why they use them to harvest the energy. Numerous factions of Collectors, as well as Independent ones, roam Anesidora looking to find their next prey to complete their mysterious goal. It is a Traveler's duty to listen to their Administrator, regardless of the order given. If the task is completed, they will be rewarded with Karma Energy. Simple as that. Game Play ''Beyond Infinity: Anesidora - unlike any other RPG - plays under the Tactics system. Players face each other in a chess-like setting moving their characters around the playing field to clear the map of enemies and meet certain objectives, like Fire Emblem or Final Fantasy Tactics. Stages on the map are planned to be revisited, but not gaining access to storyline plot after the first time it's cleared. In other words, once a stage is cleared once, there is no repeat of story or first-time prizes. After clearing certain stages, new characters can be unlocked to assist in later battle or to complete separate tasks. Each playable character has a set weapon that cannot be unequipped at any point. In order for the weapon to get stronger, one must find a Blacksmith in the local town and pay to have it sharpened. The maximum level is 16. On some occasions, the weapon will change in name and shape depending on the level. Alongside the weapons, each character shall have three unique abilities they themselves may tap into, each being as exclusive as possible. Infinity Cards After a certain event in the game, the main Travelers are given the side task of finding things called the Infinity Cards. The cards depict anyone who has been recruited on their journey, people they've met who played a role in their adventure, or sometimes even the villains themselves. The cards themselves are said to play a pivotal role in the story. By collecting them all will the final plot be unveiled. There are confirmed to be 148 cards for the playable characters, while there will be countless others based off certain NPCs and antagonists. Characters Confirmed Playable Characters: 146 Below are the characters unveiled so far along with the Companions, if one is listed: The Collectors The antagonists of the adventure. There are numerous factions of Collectors consisting of numerous villains or citizens who become enthralled by power. NPCs Characters in Anesidora that will aid you or play a role in the story in some way. More coming soon. Special Events In certain updates for the game, special event quests will unlock for players to unlock special rewards and possibly other characters to join. # Hocus Pocus Party Potion - A special cruise party, hosted by Freddy Krueger, is coming around the corner. Many citizens of Anesidora, and Travelers who still remain, say it's the hottest party of the year. However, only those with high Karma ratings can attend. In order to make sure the Karma is high for them, Xandra, York, and the other Travelers assist the Sanderson Sisters from Hocus Pocus create a potion for the festivities. It won't be easy, as it requires ingredients that can only be obtained by infamous Disney villains. # You're In My World Cruise - The Travelers have gained almost enough Karma to attend Freddy's cruise ship party. There is one last quest they must complete before meeting the requisite, but it may or may not result in the party being a complete success or disaster. # The Uncharted Ruins - The Travelers are given a task to aid a group of people uncover the mysterious Un'Su Ruins. Those who enter never return. There is rumor of a great treasure hidden within. It's your mission to aid D, Brak, Maia Mizuki, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Mr. Dark in discovering the unknown. Release Sadly, the game's creator officially canceled the project on Mar. 7th, 2018. Reasons cited involve work, moving, a busted computer and focusing on the novelization of Lunarosse and the new Thronfolger: The Last Word. There are no officially announced plans to return to this project in the foreseeable future. Trivia * Characters from the internet fan made live action show Stupid Mario Bros. play a role in this game. Gemini has confirmed he will tweak the characters to better fit the environment while maintaining the goofy aspect. * Lady Despair and Vanessa are the OCs of DeviantArt artist bbb35. Gemini stumbled upon his work when randomly searching for Dynaman pictures. The two have collaborated on other titles, but this is set to be one of the biggest ones they've done yet. * Killer Yamashita is the OC of Gemini's little brother, Colin. * The character Alisa Frank was a character Gemini and his friend, John, had made up in the late 1990s as a joke to the Lisa Frank brand. This will be her first appearance since 2000. * The characters X, Y, and Z were once a part of roleplays that he, his brother, and sister would do while walking the dog. In those stories, they were the secretaries to the King of Nightmares, Freddy Krueger. ** Freddy is set to appear, just not in the role of Nightmare King. * It's unknown if the Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade, or DiEnd will assume the forms of the previous Riders or Super Sentai. ** No confirmation has been made whether or not Natsumi will join as Kamen Rider Kiva-la, nor any proof Eijiro will become Dr. Shinigami. * The Hocus Pocus event is based off the Disney World 2015 party. Whether or not it will follow the same events is unknown at this time. * Freddy Krueger hosting a cruise party is based off a bizarre dream Gemini had. * The Un'Su Ruins quest is based off a video by Darkstar77777. Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Fanfiction Category:Video Game Category:Gemini Drake Category:Coming Soon Category:Beyond Infinity Category:Cancelled Project